Kriegs und Panzer
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: The life of a Death Korps Tank Crewman takes a 180 degree turn for the weird as, after his worthy sacrifice in the name of the Emperor, he winds up in a realm where the sport known as 'Tankery' has girls pit against each-other in armored vehicles of mass destruction, but sadly... Without the destruction part. How will this Kriegsman fare? Find out here, now.
1. The Wolf

_**Armageddon. Some 300 Kilometers from Hive Helsreach.**_

The open desert fields of the desolate manufactorum planet, Armageddon, stood before the Seventy-Third Krieg Panzer-Division. Across the charred, shell-hole ridden and sandy muck, opposing them, was a squadron of Ork Wartrukks and looted Leman Russ tanks, each painted in the colors and livery of WAAAAAAGH! Gazghkull. On the watch, aboard their Leman Russ battle tanks, the Seventy-Third Krieg Panzers, the most feared of Krieg armored divisions, stood. Six Vanquisher-class tanks, specially-designed Anti-Tank vehicles without sponson turrets, were followed into battle by thirty Leman Russ MBTs and several dozen Chimera assault transports, manned by the local Guardsmen, known as the Steel Legion.

From aboard one of the Vanquishers, a lone Death Korps of Krieg tankman glared with disgust through his binoculars, toward the Greenskins advancing toward them, a cloud of radioactive dust kicking up behind them. Aside from the normal Death Korps skull gas mask, the Death Korps Tankmen also had special, jet-black uniforms with crimson markings, different helmets and even headwear, specifically, for Johann, a crusher tank commander's cap with the Krieg Iron Cross in the forehead. The tank crewman looking through his binoculars was commander Johann, designated Krieger Male Model 72a #7894.

The droning of engines sounded off overhead and the Kriegsman glanced up, to see Thunderbolt fighters flying in a low sweep for reconnaissance, until gunfire erupted from the Trukks. Looking ahead, the Krieger saw Anti-Air batteries mounted onto the back of Trukks spinning about, spitting out Flak round after flak round... One of the aircraft took a glancing hit and one of its two ventral engines started to smoke. It pulled off, while the second one spun about, dodging graciously through the enemy fire, before diving to deliver a swift strafe run with its two twin-linked Autocannons.

Explosions blossomed across the field and six Trukks of the attacking convoy burst into flame, ork bodyparts flew, flung sky-high by the explosive rounds that rained upon them. Johann felt a tap on his knee. He looked down, to see one of his fellow crew members, Krieger Female Model 72b #6565, Hanna, manning the Vanquisher cannon. He nodded, then dropped down back into his commander's position, before closing the hatch behind him. The familiar, dull crimson lighting in the inside of the tank made him feel somewhat at ease, as it was familiar for Krieg Tank crew to spend most of their lives within the machines they were operating.

The Vox officer, Krieger Male Model 72b #7600, Sebastian, looked back and gave a certain hand motion, to which Johann said, his voice young, but gruff "Permission to speak granted..."

"Order confirmed:Begin assault." Sebastian said as briefly as possible, before looking back through the sights of the coaxial-mount Lascannon in the pintle of the tank. Johann nodded, emotionless, then said "Forward. Full speed!" before peeking his eyes through the Cupola's viewing slits. He raised his left hand toward the gunner, then made hand signals which the girl was trained to understand. ' _Left' '42 Degrees' 'elevation:100 meters, distance:2 Kilometers'_ and _'adjust for movement speed:60 km/h. Ork Looted Tank'_

The gunner gazed through her cannon's scope, locking her gaze upon the center of the crosshair. Mechanically and almost without fault, she made the adjustments, the numbers on the scope, written in ancient numerals, dancing before her eyes. Emotionless and wordless, she nodded, to which Johann yelled "FIRE!" and thunder echoed across the entire tank as the massive shell ejected into the basket with a loud clang. The brass, embedded with Mechanicus markings from whatever Forge World it came from, landed peacefully, still hot and smoking after being fired.

Hanna and Johann watched as the Looted Tank lost its turret whilst still sliding across the desert, flames erupting from the open ring whilst the burning turret flew high into the smoggy sky of the world and landed into a pit of radioactive goo, but aboard the tanks there was no time to celebrate as, finally, the Orks noticed the fast-advancing Imperial counterattack. One of the Looted Tanks shot high as its sponsons and pintle-mount turrets opened fire. Heavy bolt rounds pinged harmlessly off the frontal armor of a fast-advancing Leman Russ MBT, which returned with a single shot from his cannon. Accurate as a Vindicare, the second tank halted, its engine lighting ablaze and a massive hole replacing one of the sponson turrets.

The driver of Johann's vanquisher engaged in evasive maneuvers as the Greenskins fired at them with rockets from on board Trukk Platforms. Missiles arched up into the sky, leaving contrails and criscrossing patterns into the already smoke-filled sky. Two of them nosedived, the crudely-made weapons, before striking one of the Chimeras in the far back, setting it ablaze. Johann made a hand signal to the loader. ' _High-Explosive'_. to which the man nodded, picking up the snub-nosed HE shell before slamming it into the feed tray and right into the gun's barrel, locking it in there.

The commander soon surveyed the battlefield, to see the Trukks carrying the rockets in the far back. He gave Karina the coordinates and orientation of the vehicles, then clenched his fist and jerked it back. Total Destruction... She nodded and quickly adjusted for the enemy vehicles atop the hill, then gave the signal. Another order, another thunder and the round lanced out of the muzzle of the weapon at supersonic speeds, flying across the field in mere seconds, before impacting the lead Rokkit Trukk's ammunition rack.

A massive explosion blossomed and ensnared the other 3 Rokkit Trukks 'round it and several Ork Shootas And 'Evy Nobs carrying hand-held rokkit launchers, vaporizing them almost immediately as promethium spilled out burned, turning the ground below into glass in an instant. But alas, several dozen more Ork vehicles moved through the burning wreckage and charred field, all the while the other Trukks and tanks engaged at knife-range with the Imperials.

Johann's tank managed to eliminate three more tanks just as the Greenskin reinforcements arrived. Said reinforcements soon dropped Lootas, shootas and the Emperor only knew how many other variations of infantry... That were soon greeted by heavy lascannon fire from the Chimeras. Lasguns chattered and Stubbers too as Steel Legionnaires exited the vehicles, firing bursts as to keep any Orks with AT weapons off the tanks. Two Heavy Legionnaires brought forth a Shotgun and Flamer with which they proceeded to lay waste to the Green Horde.

But soon, a shell from a Looted tank struck one of the MBTs right into the rear, blasting the crew inside to a crimson mush and setting the tank ablaze.

Johann berated himself for not seeing the Ork vehicle moving behind them. With three consecutive movements, he ordered the tank turn and engage the flanking tanks. The turret traversed just as the tank spun and Hanna growled, then fired. The vehicle shuddered and the shell sent one of the Ork tanks spinning about before it landed on its side. The bastards were incredibly close and lucky... That or their aim was getting better. Either way, it was not a prolific prospect for the tankmen.

Again did the Vanquisher cannon thunder, this time it was a miss as an Ork looted tank somehow managed to dodge their cannon. Meanwhile, ahead of them, Infantry clashed with Ork boys, blades, flamers and lasguns tearing through meat, flesh and sinew while Shootas and chain-axes ripped and tore through flak vests and body armor. Bursts from Shootas pinged off the armor and bulletproof glass of the Vanquisher tank as it advanced, running over Greenskin after Greenskin. The pintle-mounted Lascannon sent bursts of energy through Xeno after Xeno.

The Vanquisher snarled, sending another 'Evy Trukk rolling onto its side, ablaze, before the tank ground to a halt by Johann's unspoken orders. Looking about, the Commander saw they were surrounded... Damn it... He made the fatal mistake of advancing before the rest of the armored division. He looked about as Orks surrounded them, then gave the hand signal... ' _FIRE AT WILL.'_

Climbing out the top Cupola and manning the topside Heavy Stubber, the Commander started opening fire. Shot after shot entered the Ork lines, Las fire burned through the Orks and the Vanquisher loaded with Promethium shells fired continuously. The commander kept his eyes locked on what was mostly Lootas with battleaxes. One of them had a pistol, but that one fell in the first volley of Stubber fire(An approximate 50 rounds being necessary).

Several Orks with AT bombs approached. Improvised bombs. Johann wordlessly focused fire onto the bastards, more and more empty shells landing beside him. He looked down, then yelled sternly and proudly "PREPARE THE DETONATORS! WE SHALL NOT LET THE VANQUISHER FALL IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY!" as the Stubber roared. The crewmen got to work, silent as ever whilst preparing the detonators for the Promethium-filled explosives inside. Planting the plastic explosives onto the shells and fuel supply of the tank, Hanna looked up, to see Johann holding ground and firing away. Two brass shells from the gun, still hot and smoking, fell onto the floor of the tank below him.

She continued her job, wordless, but she knew Johann and everyone aboard were as ready to die for the Cause, just as programmed. She yanked her Lasgun off the floor as she heard an Ork try to get in via the side hatch, then, as it opened, crimson energy lanced at full power right into the Greenskin's forehead, melting the brain of the creature, had it any such organs. She kicked the limp body out of the tank, then yanked the door shut and closed it.

Johann kept a close eye on his Stubber's ammo. From the 1500 rounds it had at the start, it was down to its last 500 now... And it dropped every second by 10. Continuous fire overheated the barrel to a burning white that, even with the Gas Mask's tinted vision glasses, he couldn't look at. Instead, he kept his eyes locked onto the targets as he swayed the gun left and right. Ork heads and limbs exploded, green blood splattered across the armor of the vehicle as the damned fungal bastards climbed onto it...

And finally, he dived down, drawing his las carbine and firing up. Hanna stood up, then gave Johann the detonator and nodded, before opening fire with the Las rifle she still had. Johann looked at the detonator for a second... Then to everyone. Each crewman gazed back and nodded, Hanna included... So he did it... After a short, wordless prayer to the Emperor for safe passage to His embrace, he slammed the button... And all that followed was white...

* * *

 ** _Ooarai High School Ship._**

Miho Nishizumi, a young girl just transferred to Ooarai high, guided the Panzer IV of her team onto a raggedy bridge. Slowly, the girl tried to wave them over to the left as the bridge tilted to her right, but saw as the tracks tore into one of the supporting steel wires, nearly sending the tank over. All girls present aboard panicked as the vehicle was about to go over... Saori Takebe, the ginger-haired girl, cried out as if pleading for help... And soon it was answered.

The StuG, picked out by the History Club, fired its cannon, nailing the Pz. IV in the back. The shell, however, simply dented the armor and sent the tank back up a straight path. Seeing this, Miho sighed deeply in relief, then gasped as she saw their driver, the raven-haired Hana, knocked out. Saori asked her friend "Hana, you alright?!" and Yukari burst "Lady Isuzu! We've lost our driver!"

"We're immobilized..." sighed Miho as she climbed aboard the tank and back into the commander's seat. The group settled down Hana on a chair beside the driver's seat, then Miho looked toward the tank's handling and acceleration and sighed. "I'm not that good at driving, but I guess since there's no choi-" The vehicle shook and backed off and onto solid ground. Finally, everyone noticed their new driver was no other than Mako Reizei, Saori's childhood friend.

Yukari Akiyama smirked, then said "Wow, ms. Reizei! I didn't know you could drive a tank..." before she noticed the manual ' _Pz. IV Fibel_ ' placed in front of her. Mako hummed, then said "It's easy... Once you learn the commands. I just did." to which Yukari yelled "You did?!" before Saori looked and commented "Mako, you're going back!" and the girl answered "I know." as calmly as ever, before switching gears to forward... Shells landed around them as the vehicle rolled forward at a high speed, before it ground to a halt as the other tanks began rolling.

Miho looked to Yukari and yelled "Miss Akiyama, turn the turret!" to which the brown-haired fluffball smirked and nodded, before leaning in and answering "YES, MA'AM!" as she grabbed onto the control handles and rolled to the right. The humming of the motors sounded off across the entire vehicle as the turret and gun traversed, whilst a second shot flew right by them and missed... Yukari eyed the StuG under pressure from Saori, before locking onto the tank. Miho nodded, then yelled "FIRE!" and Yukari pressed the trigger...

The thunder of the gun reverberated across the entire hull of the vehicle, surprising the girls. All of them were blushing and even the freshly-awakened Hana muttered "That was... Reinvigorating..." but on the outside, the StuG, of course, had been knocked out with a direct hit to its right cheek. The turret of the tank spun to meet the Type 89 Japanese tank of the Volley team. Soon, the tank fired once more and the second tank burst ablaze. Finally, the turret turned to meet the Pz. 38(t) of the High School student board committee. With another marksman-like shot and the frontal armor of the tank melted away. Finally, its white flag popped up, much like with the other 2 tanks before it.

Following up was the M3 Lee of the Freshmen getting stuck in the mud, losing its track and bursting its engine, basically knocking itself out. Their instructor, Ami Chōno, a Captain in the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force(JGSDF), then reported calmly via Radio "D-Team, in the M3, E-Team in the 38(t), C-Team in the StuG-III and B-Team, in the Type 89 have been knocked out. A-Team, in the Panzer IV, is victorious!"

As the girls cheered, Miho sighed, then pushed open the tank's Cupola. The cold breeze hit her face as the inside of the tank started to cool as well. What came next, as the girl scanned the surrounding forest, river and such greenery, the winds began to rustle through the leaves and, as if in a trance, Miho looked ahead... Only to be blinded by a burst of white light. Covering her eyes, the girl heard screams from her friends and a small explosion, before uncovering her eyes to see... A man clad in a Panzer Kommandant Uniform...

She gasped as she saw the man laying on the floor... A soldier clad in a black overcoat, with heavy plated armor and Panzer Korps markings... Heer Division markings at that... Laying beside him was what looked to be a short-barreled Sturmgewehr MP44, with a short, crimson illuminated magazine, bayonet and a scope. A Designated Marksman weapon? A carbine?!

She gasped, upon seeing the man slowly find his way up and saw his skull gas mask... Yukari popped out beside her via her gunner's hatch, then asked "Sweet Lord, what the heck!? That's a German Panzer Kommandant! WITH A GAS MASK!" and the soldier, hearing speaking, gripped his Carbine before jumping immediately to his feet and aiming it toward where he head the words from. Unflinching, he thumbed the safety, then barked a question in German " _Wo bin ich!?_ _Sprechen oder sterben!_ " as the crew members of the Ooarai tanks looked at him, awed and frightened at the sight of the Skull mask.

Miho looked to her friends as the Panzer IV Crew all stared down the barrel of the strange carbine. The soldier was quiet now, almost too quiet... His eyes invisible behind the gas mask's tinted glass vision holes, the soldier was clearly examining the crew. He noticed they had no weapons, aside for the tank, no way of harming him(He'd have probably blown their heads off if any of them even tried to run at him). Finger slowly easing off the trigger, he asked in English "Hostiles?" with about the dullest, most robotic voice the girls around hard heard.

Miho shuddered as she heard the monotone word, then simply shook her head before adding "No..." as chills ran down both her and her friends' spine. The soldier, at the very least, seemed less tense, but he didn't lower his weapon in the least. His finger was just placed away from the trigger. His unseen gaze swept his surroundings as he ever so slightly turned his head, to see more tank models that were knocked out, each of unknown type to the soldier...

The clatter of equipment sounded off to his left. Within the span of a millisecond, the soldier spun about and aimed his rifle toward a black-haired woman, with short bangs and a strange dark-green female officer's uniform, which had several insignias and ribbons on the chest, as well as the livery of a Captain. She had a strange sidearm on her hip, one which wasn't drawn, and she had her hands held up, her dark-blue eyes locked onto the soldier with fear glimmering in her gaze. She nodded to him, struggled to swallow, then spoke in German to him, much to the girls' surprise. " _Wir sind keine Feinde... Bitte, lassen Sie mich das erklären..._ "

As Ami continued to speak, the man's finger seemed to ease off the trigger and, reluctantly, slowly, but surely, he lowered his weapon, keeping the safety off just in case. Ami sighed deeply in relief, wiping sweat off her brow. Good thing she took those German classes when she visited Europe... This German officer, whatever kind of cosplayer or what he was, seemed to understand well what situation he was in. Aboard a High School carrier, pointing a loaded weapon(Possibly) at children?

"Now..." She spoke softly in Japanese, which the soldier seemed to understand as well "IF you'd... Kindly follow me to my office, perhaps we could clarify what this whole mess was?"

Some words he got... Some he didn't. Johann reluctantly nodded, but kept his gaze locked onto the girls around. Females taught how to fight with armored vehicles? These small things could barely be called Tanks. The armor looked thin, easily-penetrated by any and every small arm the Imperium or, hell, even the Greenskins had at their disposal. The Captain looked to the girls, then spoke to them in their oddity of a language that the soldier somehow understood as an ancient Low Gothic dialect "The towing vehicles will get you home! I've got to have a talk with the itchy trigger finger here..."

The girls responded with an affirmative cheer, then Ami walked back toward the boy and said "This way." to which the young man followed. Waiting ahead for them was a Jeep, a light automobile used for quick reconnaissance and travel. Ami took the driver seat of the vehicle and showed the Commander to take shotgun... The soldier climbed into the right-hand seat, placing his Las Rifle in front of him.

Ami found the next few moments quite awkward(and a bit terrifying) as the vehicle rolled across the bumpy side road on the way back to the school, complete silence between the pair. The massive building and all its facilities were foreign to the soldier, that much Ami could tell, as the soldier shifted awkwardly into a better seating position. The vehicle traveled a few more feet before stopping in front of the faculty building. The woman stepped out of the vehicle, followed by the tank crewman, who kept his weapon close and the two stepped inside.

On the top floor lay the woman's office. A modest room with an open window showing the outside and the tank pits, an oak wood desk which had this nation's flag, apparently, a massive crimson circle, supposedly the 'sun' on a white background. Ami showed him to sit down on the chair in front of the desk, then sat down herself and said "So..."

 _"Shall we begin?"_


	2. Outlandish Skills

_**AN:Okay, so I don't have to copy-paste Google Translate and make German-speakers cringe, I'll make a little system for the speaking. May apply to my other stories as well.**_

"Speech"-normal speech.

' _Speech'_ -thought

 _Speech("")-_ Pressure to outline a word in speech or otherwise.

 ** _"(Speech)"_** -Old Krieg dialect/Other languages.

* * *

After a short explanation of what this boy, Johann was his name, was doing before he wound up here...

Ami was nothing short of horrified... Johann was a seventeen-year-old tank commander, apparently, for a division of elite blitzkrieg-specialized tank crews and armored assault units, far too similar to Nazi Germany's own Panzer Korps and Panzer Grenadiers, but alas, the boy had no Swastika on his uniform, rather a two-headed eagle he called Aquila. Some parts of the explanation seemed a bit off to the JGSDF captain as she heard them, (The Forty First Millenium, Armaggedon a planet? God) but when the boy showed her his Las Carbine, a Lucius No. 98-C model and even set it to overcharge, the woman believed him almost instantly.

Of course, he was weirded out by the explanations too, though his mask didn't much show it. The Death Korps Armored Division officer arranged his mask on his face, an old gas mask with a skull model on it, before he picked up his Las Carbine and slung it over his shoulder. The woman explained to him he was in a second millennium version of the planet he'd called Holy Terra. He didn't want to believe it, but after being shown some photos and space-side images, he believed... Almost nigh instantly he fell to his knees and started praying. She didn't dare interrupt him...

Now, she walked with him toward the Sensha-Do tank hangars of the teams. He almost seemed obedient, either thanks to her rank or to his training back on his planet, Krieg. Whatever this boy was, Ami didn't wanna believe he was one of a billion souls fighting a battle in a realm so far away and horrid, but that she'd only read about or played the Tabletop version of. The man regarded the hangars for the tanks, at least the outside, with a nod, but didn't speak.

The woman sighed, then told him "If it isn't a problem... Could you also remove your mask, Kommandant?"

The Krieger seemed to pause for a moment as he stopped his straight walk. His grip tightened around the strap of his Las Carbine, but he sighed deeply, then shook his head and said in his usual, deep voice "No. It is one thing I cannot do, captain." before he continued his silent march. Ami followed at a respectable distance and asked one more thing "Our girls could also use training... Would you mind if you helped them become better tankers?"

The Krieger slightly staggered, but regained his composure and doubled over. He looked to the Captain, then said "What will they be fighting?" clearly curious. Ami nodded, then said "Well, other girls from schools with Sensha-Do as a sport. It's a non-lethal sport, but some people can still get hurt and the damage is, well... Made to seem realistic in contrast to the tanks that we used during the Second World War."

"I see..." Hummed the soldier. He turned toward the hangars and walked up to the doors, before posting beside it, drawing his Las-Carbine and nodding to the Captain to draw her sidearm too. She regarded him curiously, before he pointed at his thigh. The woman, dumbfound, looked at her SMG, then gasped. She shook her head, then told him "I don't think we need to breach and clear. The only ones in there should be Team C and Team A, with the mechanics club."

The soldier eased his finger off the trigger slowly, then nodded and showed to the Captain to open the door. She walked to the door, then pushed it open and walked inside. The tank commander followed her inside, then slung his rifle as he was greeted by the sounds of mechanical items working and some voices. Ahead of him, on cradles, resided about five armored vehicles. He wouldn't call them tanks... Just from the sight, the armor was too thin for a normal tank. Even the lightest Imperial Reconnaissance vehicle had more armor than these things...

He looked, to see the girls walking up to them. He regarded them with a nod, while the more excited of the group, a girl with a voluminous amount of brown hair on her head, seemed to be taking in everything about the boy's uniform and the flak vest underneath it. If anything, the Krieger regarded her with a simple stare, which she caught and held onto, gleaming with happiness.

"So this is the man that A-Team was threatened by..." Noted a blonde girl. The soldier turned to greet the girl and stopped for a moment, noticing a crusher cap similar to those of kriegsgenerals. Her neat blonde hair looked like two spikes protruding from her head to the left and right, behind her ears. She arranged her strange officer's coat, then said in... Most surprisingly OLD KRIEG _ **"(Are you well, Officer? You were lucky team A didn't run you over with their tank.)"**_

The boy nodded, then responded much the same **_"(I am well.)"_**

"Wow, Erwin-san! You speak German!?" The girl asked her friend, to which Erwin nodded and said "Yes, I learned it alone just for kicks. Did not think it would come in handy though."

"German..." Hummed the Krieger. _'So that is what they call my_ _language...'_

Erwin nodded, then said "What brings you here?"

"I do not know." He answered monotonely. "I was here to inspect Armored Fighting Vehicles, but all I see before me are tracked motor carriages. The armor is to thin to consider them fighting vehicles, as are the cannons too small..." to which Erwin's brows quirked up. She nodded, then said "Weird, but these are Medium and Light tanks, after all... What is your name?"

"Commander Johann, Krieger Male Model 72a #7894. Kommandant of a Leman Russ Vanquisher, part of the dreaded 73rd Krieg Panzer Regiment, the Emperor's Hammer and Anvil." The boy told them the line he knew by heart and spoke proudly whenever asked. Even in his dull tone, the girls could feel a sense of patriotism. The commander of Team A nodded, then looked to the girls. Erwin nodded back to her, then said "A pleasure to meet you too, Herr Kommandant. I am Riko Matsumoto, also known as Erwin among friends."

"And I'm Yukari Akiyama! Pleasure to meet ya, sir!" The brown-haired girl answered with a smile and salute. She had a bubbling personality, but alas... The Kommandant simply nodded, then said "If you'll forgive me, I must inspect the vehicles." and he walked past them, examining the vehicles... He looked over every vehicle quickly, muttering to himself calmly about them. He ran a hand over the Panzer IV and scoffed, then said "Weak gun... Too small a caliber... Too small a length." and he looked back to the girls "This will not even pierce a lightly-armored vehicle at 500 yards." and then he walked to the StuG. He nodded, then said "This may work, but it is too lightly armored or even sloped. As for the others..." He then murmured. He looked back to the team and said "You should get your enginseers to armor these vehicles up and put better engines and guns if you are to have any hope in facing enemies in them."

"Do Tankery rules allow for such modifications?" Erwin asked, gazing upon the commander of A-Team and on miss Akiyama. Yukari nodded, then said "World War 2-based modifications are allowed, yeah. Skirt armor, bigger guns... We could turn the StuG into a Sturm-Haubitze if needed, but I'd say that just weakens the gun." calmly. "A larger caliber means a somewhat shorter barrel, so you know."

"I see." The Kommandant sighed, crossing his arms. He ran his hand down his mask's oxygen tube, then walked toward the tank, climbed on top of it and opened the hatch, diving inside much to Erwin's surprise. The sound of the gun being racked sounded off as Erwin ran toward him and climbed aboard, before asking "What the hell are you doing, Kommandant?!"

"This weapon isn't loaded." The Krieger responded, picking up a shell for the 75mm main gun and told her "Get inside and drive me to your targeting range." sternly. The girl's eyes widened... She waved Yukari over for a moment, then told her "You take the driver's seat. I'll jump into the loader seat." to which Yukari nodded, then said "Okay... This may get weird..." in warning, before diving onto the tank's driver seat, followed by Erwin in the loader seat. She nodded to the Kommandant, then arranged her crusher cap and said "We're ready. On your order." as she looked through her MG's scope, to see the girls opening the door to the outside.

The Krieger nodded, then showed Yukari to go forward with a hand signal. Yuke nodded and pushed both levers for the tank forward slowly, sending the vehicle into a forward motion while she kept her foot pressed on the acceleration and clutch. The Krieger gazed down the scope of the gun as the vehicle turned toward an open field which contained mounds of dirt, against them being placed the targets. The triangles, or 'tick-markers' of the gun were something the soldier was used to from their brand of Vanquishers, but the fact the tank was a casemate was annoying... He sighed, then tapped Yukari on the shoulder and showed her to halt at a distance of over one kilometer and a half out away from the targets...

He started adjusting the cannon scope to match the distance, which he'd calculated, then zeroed in on the center target's red bulls-eye, locking the center triangle, the large one of 4 ticks, to it. He breathed in as he also calculated probable wind speed and such, with Erwin gazing out the scope and saying "You can't hit this with a StuG from this distance on first try... It took even the most elite of German gunners years of practice and a second shot to-"

The girl cut off as the gun thundered, making her and Yukari gasp as the shell arched into the air and, within moments, struck the target dead-center, spewing dirt up into the air. He slowed little, showing an awed Erwin, whose jaw was dropped, to load the next shell. High-Explosive?! The girl complied quickly, clearing the breech of the gun and slamming the fresh shell inside, before the man made adjustments to the gun and pressed the trigger, lobbing the HE shell, slightly heavier, at the target one and a half kilometers away, hitting dead-center again, with an explosion to boot this time.

"Two-for-Two... _Mein Gott..._ " Erwin whispered. Yukari looked back, eyes glimmering with joy as she said with a thin, squeaky fangirl voice to the Kommandant "CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH?!" before the man cleared the chamber, slightly ignoring her as he said "Get us back to the Hangars." sternly. He looked to Erwin, his blue eyes slightly visible under the mask's tinted glass, before he gazed back down the scope... Erwin was still awed, her eyes wide and her heart somewhat racing. Could this be the man she finally decided to fall for?

As the vehicle ground to a halt, the man propped open the Cupola, pushed himself out first and helped Yukari out first, then finally Erwin, much to the cheers of everyone else, which he elected to ignore as he jumped down from the tank. He extended his hands to both girls, who took them again and dropped off the tank. The boy gazed to everyone and showed them to be quiet, then walked past his new cheering fangirls and toward the Class President then told her and her aides in an outlandishly demanding, military tone "I will be taking over targeting practice for each team from tomorrow. And physical training. Make an early-hours program." before walking away. The prez looked at him walking away, then smirked, pushing one of her thin red ponytails over her shoulder and saying "Well... Ain't he something."

"Sure is." Yukari said, grinning. The prez looked back and told them "So... This is gonna be a fun little few years." her grin widening.


End file.
